Lisa's Secret
by TaraAniston
Summary: ~~~***Second Chapter is Up***~~~
1. ~Lisa's Secret~

Lisa's Secret  
  
One Monday morning, Lisa and Bart caught their bus to school. As usual they didn't sit next to each other, Bart sat with his friends and Lisa sat alone, by a window. She peeked out the window w\humming a song. Then all of a sudden, at the next stop, one of the "popular girls" came and sat next to her.  
  
"May I sit here?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She replied.  
  
"So what's your name?" she asked. "Mine is Amanda Anderson."  
  
"I'm Lisa Simpson. So why aren't you sitting with your other friends today?"  
  
"Well.Kate is on vacation, and Ashley wants to sit next to her boyfriend, Kevin. They're right there," she said, as she pointed towards them, "so do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Yea, Kyle. I'd sit next to him but he doesn't take the bus. He lives two houses down from the school so he just walks there. So do you want to hang out with us after school today?"  
  
"Well, it depends where your going."  
  
"We're just going to hang out, by the drug store, and maybe we'll see a movie."  
  
************************************  
  
~That same day after school:  
  
"Hey Lisa!" Amanda called out, across the school front yard, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah I am! Wait for me!" She ran over to Bart and said "Hey Bart? Tell mom I'll be home late today my friends and I are going to the movies. See you later Bart, bye!"  
  
She ran off and caught up with them. She saw some unfamiliar faces and asked Amanda to introduce them to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Lisa, this is Mike, Kyle my boyfriend, Ashley and her boyfriend Kevin," as she said their names, she pointed at them, "Lauren and her boyfriend John, and Heather and her boyfriend Danny. And everyone else.this is Lisa. We met on the bus this morning. I think we all will get along fine!"  
  
They walked slowly; Lisa walked alone while everyone else had a boyfriend or girlfriend to walk with. She felt lonely until she realized that Mike was alone too. She also noticed that slowly he moved towards her, she stared at him and he winked. What a hunk, she thought.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mike. I've heard of you, and your brother Bart, he's a friend of mine." he said.  
  
"He can be a pain sometimes." She answered. She tried to make a conversation. She said "So what did you hear about me?"  
  
"Well, I heard that he's a trouble maker, and that you're his sister. I also heard that you single. And now I've seen how beautiful you are, rumors don't matter." He said realizing that they both had fallen behind the rest of the gang. "Hey we better catch up huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said in a flirtatious way.  
  
She started to jog ahead, when Mike grabbed her hand. "Listen, would you by any chance want to go out with me sometime?"  
  
"Like as a girlfriend?"  
  
He nodded; he also noticed that she was hesitating to say her answer. To somehow make her love him, he grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. She almost fainted, and thought, is this a dream? The most popular guys just kissed me! He then repeated the question.  
  
"So, would you like to?" he said as if he knew she would say yes. "I've gone out with many girls, had many girlfriends, but you know what? I think you stand out the most, out of all the girls in our school. You're unique, intelligent, sexy, and ." he French kissed her again, "the best kisser."  
  
"Oh, you kiss good too," she said blushing, "sure. But I have to go now, I have to go now, my family and I are going out to eat. So when will we go out next, as an official couple?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go somewhere too, but how bought tomorrow, after school? Bring your bike; we'll bike to somewhere special, alone. Be prepared to have fun. And we might be gone for awhile, so don't make any other plans."  
  
"Alright," anything for you, she thought. "See you tomorrow, Mike. Bye- bye!" she giggled and waved sweetly. She slowly walked home, thinking of nothing but Mike. He's so beautiful, sweet, kind, and of course he loves me, which means that I'm double all of that.  
  
************************************  
  
~As she walks into her house:  
  
"Lisa!! Where were you, young lady? We've been waiting for you all day! Bart told us you had band practice. But your saxophone is right here," said ___ as she pointed toward it, "we need an explanation right know!"  
  
"What do you mean by 'we', you're the only one talking to me," she said calmly, "turn around."  
  
Marge turned around, she saw that Homer was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips, while watching T.V. "Homer! What are you doing? Get over here right now, Lisa's home!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec., King Henry is about to punch Shakespeare with a hammer!" he said referring to the show Celebrity Death Match.  
  
"Oh god!" said Marge complaining. "Listen Lisa, just answer me, where were you all this time? I got worried sick!"  
  
"Ok, I had a study date with this girl Kim, from my school, it was today, but I thought it was next Monday. She told me today, that next Monday she wouldn't be here because she and her family are going to drive to Doenutville, her grandparents live there," she said, until rudely interrupted.  
  
"Donut-ville? Did you say Donut-ville? I love donuts, we better go there sometime!" said Homer, gullibly believing the town's name.  
  
"No dad! Its not 'donut-ville', its spelled D-o-e-n-u-t-ville. It's different you know. So where were we? Oh yeah, so she said that we'd have to study today or no day at all. And I told Bart to tell you that I was studying with a friend!"  
  
"Lisa! You know never to trust Bart, but I had no choice but to believe him. You weren't home to prove if he was lying or not. Well, I'll have a word with him, especially about lying, about something this important. Well, next time please call me from a payphone or something."  
  
Lisa walked upstairs and finishes her homework. Once she was done, she started to doodle on her notebook. She wrote "Mike", all over, every time it had a different font, size, and heart around it. Her mom knocked on her door, she quickly threw her notebook into her backpack, and then she said "Come in!"  
  
"Let's go Lisa, we're going to Springfield Diner." She said, as she opened the door. "Where something nice, it's a fancy restaurant. Your dad and I met up with a high school friend of ours. We never knew they lived in this town, so we're going to meet them at the restaurant; we made a reservation. I believe they have a son who's in your grade and a daughter who's younger than you, by two years. Look nice ok? I'll be waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
Friends from high school, she thought, I thought they had no friends in high school. She wore a brown mini skirt and a white ¾ sleeved shirt. She wore nice brown-heeled shoes and walked down the stairs. Bart wore black pants and a white shirt, and had his hair gelled back, so he would look slick.  
  
"Something's wrong," said Lisa to Bart, "you are looking nice, but you're not complaining, why? You must be up to something."  
  
"Well.its because," he whispered in her ear, "I heard that their daughter one year younger than me, is cute.beautiful. And I'm friends with their son, too. So that means I have a chance with this girl. Her name is Michelle. I've seen her once, but from far away."  
  
"Oh.I see. So who's Michelle's brother? Do I know him?"  
  
"I don't know, his name is Mike. All of the girls from your grade fall for him. Well, all except his sister."  
  
'Oh no!' she said to herself. What if he's the same Mike, the Mike I'm going out with??  
  
"Let's go, kids get in the car! I'll be there in a second. Homer.hurry up! It's not like George's wife was your high school sweet heart! Come on!"  
  
Homer murmured to himself, "But I did have a crush on her in ninth grade, before I dropped out."  
  
They all got into the car, and silence took over. Nobody seemed to want to talk. Lisa sat by the window, hoping that it wasn't the same Mike she was going out with. If he happened to be the same "Mike", she would worry about him mentioning it, aloud. Bart sat listening to his portable CD player; he was listening to heavy metal and rock music. He had the volume up so high, that the whole car could slightly hear the music. Homer, as usual was driving and humming a song. Marge on the other hand, was using her time wisely she read a book.  
  
Once they reached the restaurant, a valet parker, greeted them at the parking lot. "I will park the car for you, sir" he said politely.  
  
"Ooh, this must be a really nice restaurant if they have valet parking!" cried Marge, in an excited way.  
  
"Hey! How are you Homer? You Marge?"  
  
"Oh, we both are fine. I don't know if you have met my children. This is Bart, he's in Mike's grade right?" she pointed to Bart and he nodded. "And this is my daughter Lisa." She pointed to Lisa, and Lisa said hello.  
  
"This is my son Mike, and my daughter Michelle. So let's sit down, our table is ready."  
  
As the parents started to talk, and walk towards their table, Mike came toward Lisa and Bart; Michelle followed.  
  
Mike cam up to Lisa, kissed her on the lips, and said "so how are you? I didn't expect your family to be here."  
  
"Yeah, hehe. I'm fine, and well. I'm glad you're here. At least we won't get bored, hehe."  
  
Bart whispered to Michelle, "Mike just kissed my sister. I didn't know they were going out, or well, ever kissed each other."  
  
She replied, "Me either."  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, we just broke up. And he was a pain in the butt anyway. You?"  
  
"No. But I've had a few before. I haven't met any girl that's really pretty before in Springfield, until now."  
  
"Hehe," she giggled, and then blushed.  
  
They all sat down, Lisa sat next to Mike, and Bart sat next to Michelle; they all sat in one row, while the parents sat across from them.  
  
They ate dinner without any boyfriend, girlfriend talk. There was something unusual that happened though.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Said Bart.  
  
"I'm going to go wash my hands, they're sticky." Said Michelle.  
  
"I'll join her. My hands are dirty too." Said Lisa.  
  
"I guess I'll go to the bathroom also." Added Mike.  
  
Lisa and Mike really had to go wash their hands, and go to the bathroom. But for Michelle and Bart, it was an excuse to be alone. Lisa went into a stall, washed her hands and came out expecting to find Michelle waiting for her. But instead she saw Michelle, and Bart making out by the pay phone.  
  
"Oh my god!" she yelled, in the lowest yelling voice she could possibly have. "What are you doing? I never knew you two were going out?"  
  
"We are now, we just admitted to each other that we've had crushes on each other since last year! What a coincidence huh?"  
  
Then Mike came out, and said, "Finally, away from parents." He then took Lisa by her waist and kissed her. He then ended up making out with her in about two seconds. They were all over the other side of the pay phone. Noticing that Bart and Michelle were staring at both of them, Mike let go of her, and stared at them back. "What?"  
  
"I never knew you two were going out. And I also didn't know that Lisa knows how to kiss guys." Said Bart.  
  
"We've been going out since today after school. Listen Bart, if you don't tell mom about Mike and me, then I won't tell her about Michelle and you. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." he said.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
~~***~~NOTE~~***~~: The second half of this show/story, will be called "Lisa's Secret Part 2", look out for it and see what happens once Marge gets clues of what's happening. Please try to read and review that story also, thanks! 


	2. ~Marge Finds Out~

Lisa's Secret  
  
  
  
~~~~~NOTE: If you haven't already noticed in the first chapter, the characters have aged a bit before this episode. They, in this episode, are in high school.  
  
~THANX~  
  
************************************  
  
~A few months later, after school one day:  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home! Mom, mom, where are you?" cried out Lisa when she came home from school. Bart came home also, but he ran upstairs to listen to his music, claiming to do homework.  
  
"Hey honey.. how was your day today?" asked Marge.  
  
"It was good mom, today after school I had band practice, and Bart had detention.as usual."  
  
"So, I called Karen today, and she told me that you and Mike were in the same grade, and class. You never told me that!"  
  
"Yeah, mom."  
  
"Wait, let me finish. And she told me that, you and Mike are really good friends and that his sister Michelle and Bart are really, really good friends, too."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's forget about Bart for a second. You never told me that you and Mike were really good friends! Why? I'm glad, maybe you and Mike could be such good friends that well, you know.maybe you can."  
  
"No! Mom, what were you thinking? I have to go do my homework and practice some more sax, bye!" she ran upstairs, and into her bedroom.  
  
Bart, in his room, was listening to music and looking through porn magazines. He then was thinking of Michelle, her beautiful hair, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful face, etc.  
  
When all of a sudden, his mom cam in, "Hi Bart!"  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Bart, while he quickly. "You scared me!" he said. "So what brings you to my room?"  
  
"Well, Bart, I heard you're going out with Michelle? You never told me!"  
  
"Oh no! I told dad though, he said alright, and he said 'alright whatever, now give me a beer from the refrigerator', so I did tell him."  
  
"I'm glad! My boy isn't as mischievous as I thought, now, next time you go out, tell me, and I can drop you off to the arcade, or wherever you kids want to go. OK?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
************************************  
  
~The next day after school:  
  
After school, Marge waited by the window, and saw Bart come in and run upstairs, "Michelle was absent I have to call her at home!" he yelled while running upstairs.  
  
"Aww, he's so sweet. Homer hasn't called me all day!" she said. Then she peeked back out the window. She hen saw Lisa. She was walking slowly with Mike. Not knowing that Mike and Lisa were going out, she saw then hug and kiss good-bye. Then they waved and Lisa came inside.  
  
"Hey mom, how was your day today?"  
  
"Great. Was it just me, or did you and Mike just kiss?"  
  
"Oh.didn't I tell you Mike and I are going out. He's so.so.so cute, I mean he's so.so sweet, nice and considering. You know? He always walks me home form school, and we talk about a lot of things. He's a really good friend and a great boyfriend. Oh wait, are you mad at me because I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, no dear, of course not. It's just that I thought you'd tell me everything, only Bart wouldn't tell me something like this. I'm glad that you have such a sweet guy but disappointed. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Mom! I can't tell you everything that goes on in my life! And today it's Mike's birthday, and I was wondering if maybe you could drop me at his house for his birthday party. I'm the only girl invited, and Bart's invited too. I bought him a gift already.so don't worry about the gift!"  
  
"Alright, well let me tell Karen, his mother, the great news, she probably knows already huh?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have to go get ready for Mike's party. I have to look pretty you know, especially if I'm the only girl there, hehe." She said before she ran upstairs into her bedroom to get ready. She ended up wearing an orange tank top, with a blue skirt underneath. She wore a necklace that had her name written on it, she also wore pretty earrings, and white heeled shoes. She came downstairs when ready.  
  
"I'm ready! Bart let's go! We're going to be late! Mom, are you going to drop us?"  
  
"Yeah, honey, of course. Get in the car I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Bart then came downstairs in jeans and a read shirt. "Why are you so dressed up?"  
  
"Oh, it's my boyfriends birthday dork! Well let's go, we're going o be late."  
  
They reached his house and rang the doorbell. Almost the whole school was there, they were in the front and back yard dancing, eating, drinking and talking to friends. All the girls were in skirts and dresses, while the boys were in jeans. His mother, Karen, opened the door, and greeted them.  
  
"Hey Marge! How are you? Lisa and Bart go ahead they're in the back yard." She pointed to the back door, and invited Marge inside. Marge and her sat in the living room talking and drinking coffee while the kids/teenagers had fun in the backyard.  
  
"Hey babe!" said Mike, all the way across the yard, "I'm glad you can make it!" He grabbed her waist and kissed her sweetly, she then wiped off the lipstick from his lips.  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
"Today is a special day for two reasons! It's my birthday and I have something important to tell you, but I can't tell you now, so you'll have to wait until everybody leaves." He then found a friend and waved, "Hey Danny! Come here.have you met my girlfriend Lisa? Lisa this is Danny a friend of mine since third grade, and Danny this is Lisa, my girlfriend. Well, Lisa, I have to go and say hi to more people, so if you want you can hang out with some of your friends, I invited some of them." Said Mike.  
  
She sat and talked with some of her friends, while Mike greeted other friends of his. Occasionally Mike would call over Lisa, and introduce her to some of his friends.  
  
That night, once everyone left, Mike popped the question.  
  
"Lisa, I love you. Love you very much. I've never loved anybody more. I.I." he kissed her and bent down on his knees, "Lisa Simpson.will you marry me?"  
  
She hugged him and kissed him tightly, "Yes, I love you very much too!" They kissed for awhile, and Bart intruded.  
  
"Lisa, let's go, mom's here, and I said by to Michelle already."  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~~Note: The next story/episode will be posted up as a new story, it will be called  
  
"Lisa's Secret: The Wedding" Please R & R that story also. 


End file.
